State of grace
by minttulovesyou
Summary: Kurt is purring, actually, low vibrations shaking in his throat and chest and Blaine smiles a little at the sound, the feeling, and reaches up to caress Kurt's hair. (i had three hours time to write and what came out was this. oh, well. just a pointless lil fic about kurt and blaine and purring. the title has very little to do with the fic actually so ok)


It isn't often that Blaine has the opportunity to be held by Kurt quite like this. Don't get him wrong, they do cuddle, quite all the time, but even after almost a year Kurt tends to get very insecure because of the... cat parts of his, and the things he really can't control.

Like purring. He really can't control it, and once it starts, it usually takes him a little while to even realize he's purring, and after that he gets so embarrassed that it takes a while to be able to stop it. Even thought Blaine loves it when he purrs (or at least he says so, anyway. But Blaine never lies so he must be telling the truth. Probably.) Kurt really hates it – because even though he mostly feels comfortable in his slightly different-from-other-people-body, it's still a bit too much to let people see him acting a little more like a cat and a little less like a human. He used to purr all the time when he was younger, not even realizing that he was doing it, and he never really saw a point in hiding it because it was just his way to show people that he was pleased with something. He would purr when a cute boy brushed his hand against Kurt's accidentally, when a teacher told him that he'd done good job or when his mom cooked especially delicious food and the smell alone was enough to send him into a frenzy.

Later, when his mom died and the bullying started, Kurt started to get really insecure about things like his ears, tail and, yes, purring. He learned to control it, with hard job and hiding and he danced through junior high school and half of high school without purring even once (it wasn't even that difficult due to how miserable he felt all the time, but Kurt is determined to think that he controlled it), and he actually thought that he had fought it away, wondering if he could just never purr again.

Until he met Blaine.

Or, more specifically, until he fell in love with Blaine.

Blaine knew, of course he knew about Kurt's cat parts, they were _very hard _to ignore, but the expression he had had on his face when Kurt had started to purr when they were half-cuddling on the couch of Blaine's room and watching a movie had been _priceless_. And somewhere in between of feeling mortified and embarrassed Kurt couldn't help but laugh, the short giggles breaking the purring and ending up in hysteric laughing with Blaine staring at him completely _not _amused as Kurt rolled from the couch to the floor (Kurt couldn't bring himself to care. Blaine's floor must be clean because Blaine is clean, and if it isn't... Well, then, Blaine was going to be the one paying for the cleaning his clothes might need).

So, yes, it had been quite hard to hide just how much he had been in love with Blaine, the purring soon becoming an issue ("I've never heard you purr, and now you're suddenly purring all the time – not that I mind, of course, but what the hell has happened?") and when Blaine had finally kissed him, he thought he would've die due to the volume of his purring alongside with the humiliation.

So, admittedly, Kurt had been avoiding things like cuddling for the first few weeks. Blaine had felt rejected for a while, thinking that maybe Kurt didn't_ really_ love him, but when Kurt explained the situation to him with burning red cheeks and quiet tone, he had promised to try to understand. They hadn't really done anything in the first few months, save for the kisses which alone got Kurt purring, even if quietly. Lately, they had been moving to make-out sessions, hours of kissing and red lips and groping hands and purring, and somewhere between Blaine's mouth on his neck and the whispered "I love you"s Kurt had thought "_fuck it_" and let go.

A little like he's doing right now. They're laying on Blaine's bed (because his parents aren't home and Kurt's are – duh) in their favorite cuddling position with Blaine's head on Kurt's chest, their legs tangled and arms around each other, quite awkwardly because of the position, but it's them so it's perfect. So perfect that Kurt is purring, actually, low vibrations shaking in his throat and chest and Blaine smiles a little at the sound, the feeling, and reaches up to caress Kurt's hair. The purring increases, and Blaine's smile widens as he caresses the base of one of his ears carefully, kissing Kurt's neck when he leans into the touch.

"I love it when you purr", he says into Kurt's neck, not missing the way he blushes. Kurt doesn't really believe it, Blaine's found out, even when Blaine never forgets to say it when he does purr.

It's okay, though, he decides, as he moves his hand to caress the other ear, Kurt's head moving with the hand, leaning into the touch and mewling softly into the quiet vibrations of the purring. Someday he will accept that purring is just a part of him – just like the way his hair stands up when he's scared, and just like the way his tail sways from one side to another quickly when he's irritated and just like his ears perk up when he's interested – and Blaine is determined to be the one to make him realize that it's alright.

He's snapped out of his thoughts, though, when Kurt lifts himself off of the mattress into a sitting position, Blaine's head dropping helplessly onto his lap. He doesn't know when he drew his hand away, nor when he almost fell asleep, but Kurt is not purring anymore, his eyes focused on the closed door instead.

"What..", he mumbles, his body curling into a ball with his eyes a bit hazy with sleep as Kurt starts to run his fingers through his hair (it's free from gel today because for some weird reason Kurt prefers it like this. He thinks it might be because if it's not gelled into submission Kurt is able to eat it easier – oh, no, it had an word of its own but Blaine has no idea what it is, and it feels like he's eating his hair, anyway).

"Nothing, go back to sleep. I thought I heard something", Kurt answers, his voice soothing and his fingers beginning to massage his scalp subtly in between opening the tangles in his hair. It's calming, the feeling of Kurt's long fingers in his hair, and he yawns as Kurt moves back into the position he was in before.

The purring returns after a while, tentative and quiet, but clear in Blaine's ears as he moves up Kurt's body to press his head onto his chest once again. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, as the shorter boy presses his nose into the space where Kurt's neck meets his shoulder and inhaling deeply. It's almost six, Blaine's parents will be home and it's almost Kurt's dinner time, but right at the moment Blaine couldn't really care less.

By the time the streetlights light up outside they're both asleep.


End file.
